Desde mi cielo
by Alozk16
Summary: Es un song fic de la canción desde mi cielo Severus cae en batalla, pero parece que tiene cosas que decir


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen escribo esto por diversión únicamente

Hola!

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este song fic va completamente dedicado a toxic secrets, mi amiga serpiente que juega volleyball como yo!

Sé que en vez de estar escribiendo cosas nuevas debería estar actualizando pero esta idea me vino a la cabeza y no me la pude sacar

Espero que les guste y me dejen un cariñoso review

Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la cama me besa el corazón  
Os quiero decir adiós,  
por qué ha llegado la hora,  
de que andeis el camino ya sin mí.

Sentía su cuerpo helado, si es que aquello era sentir. Ya no podía percibir sensación física alguna, el dolor ya había cedido. Sabía que su tiempo ya estaba acabándose y no valía la pena intentar resistirse, sufriría mucho más si lo hacía. Durante casi toda su vida esperó que el momento de su muerte no le importaría, no tenía razón alguna por la cual continuar viviendo. A veces sentía deseos de simplemente dejar de respirar, pero no podía hacerlo. Continuaba existiendo, sabía que su misión era serle fiel a Dumbledore y pagar por sus terribles errores del pasado, nunca creyó que algo más lo alentara a continuar con su existencia

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir,  
No llores cielo,  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

En otro momento, si se hubiera visto como estaba ahora: herido de muerte después de la última batalla, habría creído que su ciclo simplemente terminaba y no había nada más que hacer. Iría a donde tuviera que ir y todo acabaría allí, pero no. En ese momento sentía tanta frustración como nunca en su vida, lo más que deseaba en aquel momento era levantarse sobre sus piernas y verla por última vez, quería ver dibujada una sonrisa. Severus cerró sus ojos e imaginó ese momento.

Ya ahora estaba todo consumado, con podía hacer nada, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que la mujer a la que amaba estuviera feliz, no importaba si fuera con otro, solamente quería saber que estaba bien , ojalá pudiera verla así. No la quería ver llorar, nunca. Severus solo esperaba nunca haberla hecho sufrir mucho, pero sabía que no era así. Con Severus cerca siempre se sufría

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe,  
lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuánto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí...  
te cuidaré desde aquí._

Claro que nunca podría olvidarla, era demasiado lo que debía agradecerle a la dama, tantos momentos compartidos. Para él había sido lo mejor y ella había sufrido mucho para poder amarlo, no era fácil poder engañar a un esposo como el que ella tenía para poder estar con Severus. Snape lo conocía muy bien, incluso en algún momento de su vida lo llamó "amigo" que irónico era aquello. Había llamado amigo a un insecto como él, miraba a la cara a ese hombre a menudo y él no sabía que amaba a su esposa, que la mujer le engañaba.

Incluso con él, si ella lograba encontrar la felicidad al lado de ese hombre él estaría satisfecho, ya no podría tocarla nunca más ni besarla como sucedió tantas noches, de haber podido Severus hubiera llorado pero ya no existían las lágrimas.

Habían muchas cosas que agradecer y nunca dijo nada, siempre con aquella máscara que no dejaba entrar nada, nunca dijo lo mucho que agradecía a la mujer que había hecho que su maldita existencia se convirtiera en "vida". Deseaba tanto poder decirle cuánto la amaba, cuán importante fue en su vida, lo mucho que significó, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

Ahora que ya no estaba junto a ella, solamente le quedaba mirarla y cuidarla desde allí

_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oido un "pude hacer mas",  
no hay nada que reprochar,  
ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal  
Y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te dí,_

Lo menos que se quería era que ella se martirizara a sí misma sin tener la culpa. Ambos sabían los riesgos que corría Severus cada día y ambos lo aceptaban. Se despedían después de sus regulares visitas y quedaban con la incertidumbre de si aquella sería la última vez que se verían. Ella no estaba de ningún bando, pero su esposo era mortifago. Ella estaba acorralada, al igual que su hijo, ambos eran prisioneros del apellido, no podían dar su verdadera opinión, el apellido y el que dirán era lo más importante.

Probablemente ella estaría ahora culpándose por todo y rabiando por no haber sido más fuerte e imponerse ante su marido y todas las malditas creencias de los demás. Pero realmente no era culpa de nadie su situación, él sabía no iba a llegar a viejo, iba a morir justo aquel día y su muerte valdría la pena.

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe,  
lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuánto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí..._

Ojalá pudiera estar con ella en aquel momento para consolarla y hablarle con palabras de amor como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, en realidad no sabía por qué en ese momento sentía tan "necesidad" si jamás había dicho algo como aquello o tenido un impulso tal.

Tal vez Severus no expresara sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus encuentros se trataban de una cena silenciosa, era un apoyo, cada uno necesitaba del otro, aunque fuera solo el saber que estaba allí, nunca ninguno dijo abiertamente que estaba enamorado, eso no pasó. Pero bastaba con saberlo, ahora no era así. Solo esperaba que ella lo supiese y lo recordase.

_Vivo cada ves que hablais de mí,  
y muero otra vez si lloraís,  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz_

Ya no iba a estar más físicamente con ella, pero si lo recordaba con amor, Severus estaría allí, nunca se habría ido. Por eso no había que llorara, ¿por qué hacerlo morir tantas veces? Se extraña, sí, pero se debe dejar partir, esperaba que lo comprendiera.

Al menos Severus ya no sentía dolor, estaría esperando ansioso el reencuentro, estaba mucho mejor allí, ya no tenía que continuar luchando contra las etiquetas que le ponían las personas, ya no cargaba su cuerpo, era él, él, Severus Snape, quien quedaba.

No llores cielo,  
y vuelvete a enamorar  
Nunca me olvides  
Me tengo que marchar

Sabia que lo entendería, no quedaba sola después de todo, Severus siempre la cuidaría desde arriba. Confiaba plenamente en que ella lo recordaría por siempre, pero que continuara con su vida, ese era su más ferviente deseo

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe,  
lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuánto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí..._

Ahora a Severus solo le quedaba agradecer por el sacrificio, él sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella estar con él, sobretodo cuando su hijo lo descubrió, pero el joven supo aceptarlo, quería más a Severus que a su propio padre, pero igual fue un fuerte golpe tanto para él como para su madre__

Desde mi cielo,  
os arroparé en la noche  
y os acunare en los sueños  
y espantaré todos los miedos

Ella no tenía nada de que preocuparse, él estaría siempre allí, velando por su bienestar, no tenía que asustarse, pues él bajaría cada noche a estar con ella y sabía que aparecería en cada uno de sus sueños__

Desde mi cielo,  
os esperare escribiendo,  
no esto solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza.

Solo faltaba esperar y Severus, de haber podido, habría sonreído y hasta llorado de felicidad, ahora estaba mucho mejor y su amada llegaría en algún momento, no había prisa, pues tenía todo el tiempo para ser feliz. Ahora la podía cuidar mejor desde allá arriba__

Yo nunca os olvidaré...

_Ccccc_

Una figura rubia era la única que podía divisarse en aquel campo de batalla, estaba arrodillada ante el cuerpo de un hombre y lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su cara. Solamente se escuchó un rápido murmullo algo que pudo haber asonado como "te amo"

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado, para los que quieran saber, esta canción se llama "desde mi cielo" y la canta un grupo español llamado mago de oz, son geniales, se los recomiendo

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, que son muy importantes para mí

Gracias por leerme

Un beso a todos!

Alossss!


End file.
